


Clumsy

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/F, Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for a fic where Belarus and an awkward, female reader meet, and they "fall for each other." The way it's written is rather gender-neutral though, but either way, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

It was a beautiful midsummer’s day when you and Natalia had first met. You were sitting quietly in the corner of the local coffee shop, sipping your tea and working on an overdue project, when you saw her walk in. The way her platinum hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and it was apparent she had been jogging or something of the like, as she was in shorts and an athletic shirt. You observed how athletic she looked, as soon as she came in, but your eyes retreated back to your computer, afraid she might notice you staring. You still paid attention to her though, noticing how soft her voice was as she ordered a chilled tea with lemon, and wondered what it might sound like if she ever said your name in that voice…

Well, now you could feel your face heat up at the thought of that, and you untucked your hair from behind your ears, in an effort to cover up their redness. After a while, her drink was ready, and the woman behind the counter called out her name.

“Nat?” The woman asked, sliding the cup across the counter when she approached. You admired her name as she grabbed the cup, and walked away, muttering something about hating her nickname. You simply shook the thought of her off, and went back to work, figuring there was no chance in hell that you two would ever meet again. Looking out the window however, you observed as she sat on the patio outside, across from a woman with similar colored hair and clothing, but a much more noticeable bust. You figured she was either her sister, or girlfriend, and shook her off once more, but it soon became evident that she was distracting you.

Your eyes strayed from your work once again, as you observed how daintily she sipped her tea, and the way her long hair fluttered in the light breeze as she re-tied it into a bun at the top of her head. Sighing loudly, you decided it was best you not be so sidetrack, and packed up your computer. Hauling the strap over your shoulder, you left your seat and headed towards the door, thinking of how you might brush past her in some passive way to get her attention.

Exiting the shop, you turned to head toward where she was seated, but was taken aback when you ran into someone on their way in. Being the nervous wreck you were, you accidentally spilled the remainder of your tea over both your fronts, as you collided, and you heard the person curse silently to themselves as you bent over to pick up your now fallen computer case. Standing back up, however, the two of you bumped heads roughly, and the person cursed again, but this time muttered a slight apology.

Looking up, you realized just what luck you had, as you stared into the gorgeous, dark blue eyes of the woman you had been admiring earlier.

“Sorry…” You trailed, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly, and trying not to think what would have happened, had your tea still been hot. She simply let out a small laugh though, the sweetest you had ever heard, and insisted you were fine. She gestured for you to follow her, and she immediately led you inside to grab some napkins to clean the both of your shirts.

“I’m sorry about that.” You said once again, as you patted the front of your shirt in an attempt to sop up all the excess moisture. Natalia seemed unphased by this, instead pulling out her wallet and handing you a few notes.

“I should have looked before just waltzing inside. Take this and buy yourself another coffee.” She said nonchalantly. She didn’t sound rude, but she wasn’t too happy about it either, as you took the money, insisting she didn’t need to pay you, because the cup was almost done anyways. She just sighed and stared at you for a moment before hesitantly saying “Why don’t we… We can just meet here next week if you want, and I’ll buy you another.” You squeaked in excitement slightly, and prayed she hadn’t heard you, but you graciously accepted her offer before turning and leaving briskly.

Although your meeting was far less than what you had wanted, you were at least happy that your previous observation had been falsified; You two would meet again.


End file.
